


Birthday Gifts

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Charlotte had always been precocious -- always wanting to learn more, to push further.  And she thought birthdays were the perfect opportunity for her girlfriend to indulge her in this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ari (wisdomeagle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).



> True Love, First Time, Always -- this is not the house that prompts built.
> 
> There was an [unfilled Stacey/Charlotte request](http://community.livejournal.com/short_takes/24631.html?thread=117047#t117047) on [](http://community.livejournal.com/short_takes/profile)[**short_takes**](http://community.livejournal.com/short_takes/), and I totally wanted to be a good person, since I (non-exclusively) otp them, but in true "Don't think about pink elephants" fashion, I felt like I couldn't write a fic including the prompts _or_ excluding the "do not include's." So I wrote Ari birthday fic instead :) I have arguably [already written this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51242), and done it better the first time, but whatever.

It was Charlotte's birthday, and Stacey had no idea what to expect.

Charlotte had always been precocious -- always wanting to learn more, to push further. And she thought birthdays were the perfect opportunity for her girlfriend to indulge her in this.

The first time had kissed, in fact, was on Charlotte's birthday.

They'd been sitting on the couch, and Charlotte had climbed up into her lap. "I really love the book you bought me," Charlotte had said, "But I have one more birthday request. I want you to kiss me."

Charlotte's birthday requests grew significantly less tame as the years passed, and so now Stacey was sitting on her bed, waiting for Charlotte to return with the requisite props for whatever this year's birthday request was going to be.

Charlotte walked in carrying a large, dark blue, strap-on, complete with harness.

Stacey thought it looked far too much like a popsicle, but she knew better than to say anything.

"I want you to fuck me," Charlotte said.

"Is there a storyline?" Stacey asked, roleplay being something Charlotte frequently enjoyed, birthday or no.

Charlotte shook her head. "You should put a condom on it. It's more sanitary that way."

"We're going to be using it again?"

"I hope so! Do you know how much money I paid for that?"

"I'll reimburse you. It is your birthday, after all." Stacey leaned over and kissed her.

Charlotte reciprocated the kiss and then pulled back and stuck her tongue out at Stacey. "I don't want you to _buy_ it for me; I want you to _fuck_ me with it."

Stacey sighed. "Take off your clothes."

Charlotte slipped out of her clothes with a speed born of practice (well, that and the fact that her outfit for the evening consisted primarily of a little black dress, emphasis on the "little") and sat on the bed, obediently, waiting for Stacey to tie her to the four-poster. Yeah, the first time they had done that had been another birthday.

After she was certain Charlotte was comfortable -- complete with a pillow propping up her head, Stacey shucked off everything she was wearing below the waist. She wasn't entirely confident she could manage the harness, and she almost regretted having tied Charlotte up already. But she got it figured out.

"Do I really look like a boy?" Stacey asked, stroking her breasts over her sweater.

"Don't want a boy," Charlotte said, shaking her head. "Want you."

"That's a good girl," Stacey said, taking off her sweater.

She loved watching Charlotte tense with arousal, trying to keep herself under control.

"You want to touch yourself, don't you?" Stacey asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Try."

Charlotte pulled at the ropes. She looked plaintively at Stacey, pushing her hips up as best she could.

"But I can still touch you." Stacey smiled wickedly. She sat down on the edge of the bed, slipped one finger in, and left it there as Charlotte moaned and writhed.

She wanted to just eat Charlotte out, but it was Charlotte's birthday, so she would do what Charlotte wanted.

She slipped her finger out, heard Charlotte's muffled protest. Charlotte was trying so hard to be a good girl.

She pulled the condom on, which wasn't quite as awkward as she had feared it would be.

Glancing at Charlotte's mouth hanging open, she had an idea. She had seen this in a ridiculous porno in college.

She got up on the bed and stood straddling Charlotte's torso, lowering her body such that the penis hovered over Charlotte's mouth.

"Suck it."

She made sure to meet Charlotte's gaze, wanting her to feel entirely safe to say no.

Charlotte whispered, "Okay."

Stacey lowered her body a little bit more, and obediently Charlotte sucked on the tip of the plastic penis.

It was interesting, this feeling of power.

"Good girl," Stacey said, pulling the penis out.

She dragged the now-wet plastic penis down Charlotte's chest, between her breasts, down to her waist.

She laid down beside Charlotte and whispered, "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

Charlotte whimpered.

Stacey nibbled on one of Charlotte's nipples. "I will. Eventually."

"Oh god, I want you so much," Charlotte said.

"I know you do," Stacey murmured, and switched to Charlotte's other breast. She knew Charlotte enjoyed the teasing, but she didn't indulge herself for too long.

She shifted position and could feel Charlotte relax as the plastic pressed against her cunt.

It was a little bit awkward trying to maneuver something that wasn't actually attached to her muscles, but as she began to slide it inside of Charlotte, the rhythms of their bodies took over, and it was all worth it to watch the look on Charlotte's face.


End file.
